


In My Eyes

by shinbi_cherub



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinbi_cherub/pseuds/shinbi_cherub
Summary: Mina’s not one to be curious about other people’s lives. She’s just as happy living by herself, alone. However, after a little peep in someone else’s life, she observes. A sudden surge of curiosity growing inside her. A sense of connection she cannot fathom, for now.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. You were so beautiful, I couldn't stop staring

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, readers!! I'm not really a writer (This is my first time writing!!) and so I'm just putting it out there- if you find any grammatical errors, mistakes, misspells, i. am. sorry. !!! This is gonna be a multi-chapter fic so there's gonna be more than this! Hope you enjoy it. Let's have a fun ride together ^_^

**You’re staring again. You know I hate it when you do that, right?**

_No, I don’t. Actually, you used to love it before._

8 AM

“Hey hey look at them aren’t they cute together?” Jihyo said as she sneakily hides behind a wall. Mina stealthily peeking through and crouching, copying Jihyo. “How many times has it been this week? Also, it’s 8 in the morning and he’s already confessing?!” Jihyo looks at Mina, quickly raising her index finger bringing it to her mouth, signaling Mina should be quiet. Jihyo sighs, as she scoffs and rolls her eyes “well better get to it quick so no one else steals her from him? That is just how young love works, girlie” Mina stands up from their ‘hideout’—the backyard garden of the school building— patting the dust off her skirt, she groans “I can never understand these people. Who would do that that’s embarrassing” Jihyo follows Mina’s lead and proceeds to water the plants in the garden “ehhyy at least we get a front seat in watching people confess here every day!! Consider it a perk of being part of the gardening club!!” Jihyo comments as she notices the kettle is now emptied out and places it back to the storage room “Why do we even call it a club for Christ’s sake we’re in college, Ji!” Mina exclaims, a disgusted look on her face, as she puts both her hands to her hips “Do you hate the world? Miss? Quit complaining isn’t it almost time for your first class? Let me go with you I need to stop by somewhere near there” Jihyo teases. Rolling her eyes, Mina followed Jihyo, slouching her back while pouting, jokingly upset at her best friend’s snarky remark.

Jeongyeon lets out a big sigh of grief. She as a culinary major, out of all people, should know when to take out the smores from the oven when baking. She takes it out from her bag expecting a miracle happened overnight and it magically turned out good. One look at that burnt-almost-inedible-looking _object_ was enough to make her stop believing in miracles. As she took a bite it was—as expected, burnt. Regret. She was shocked and regretted every single decision she made in life as she choked on it and started punching her chest. Suddenly a girl shouted, Jeongyeon sees a small figure running towards her “YA YA YAAA HEYYY YOU ALRIGHT? GIRL DO YOU NEED WATER? Oh god hold my bag Mina!!!” Jihyo took the water bottle out from her bag and gave it to jeongyeon who’s now on the floor still trying to cough out the burnt _hopefully edible_ sweet.

[Bell rings]

“oh god I need to get to the lab quick look you done with that, right? Right?” Jihyo crouches down to Jeongyeon’s level, patting her back, trying her best not to let out a huge laugh. She doesn’t know why but something about this girl she’s never even met makes her want to tease her for being in such a hilarious situation. “Uhh I’m guessing your silence is a yes since you’ve literally EMPTIED out my water bottle anyway? I can’t believe grown people like you still-” Jihyo couldn’t even finish her sentence as she couldn’t stop herself from laughing any longer so she stops herself and just grabs the empty plastic water bottle and her bag from mina and starts sprinting to where she’s headed and giggly shouted “hey mina! stop standing there all frozen again you’re gonna be late dumbass! Bye!”

And Mina realizes. She watched it all happen like it was at the speed of light how this girl just suddenly stopped behind them and choked. She wasn’t irritated. She wanted to laugh out loud actually—seeing how Jihyo was about to, too—But was just too shocked at how everything happened at once. Her friend frantically searching for the water bottle and this girl just glugging it all up like it was nothing and crushed the bottle instinctively as if she was about to throw it in the non-biodegradable trash can. As a member of the ‘gardening club’—or so Jihyo called it (she prefers the term, GTA—green thumb association, sounds like one of the game she plays), biology student, and an environmentalist, she found that crushing-the-plastic-bottle act quite… sexy. But this tall, short black haired raven is standing up on her knees again and so she brushes these thoughts aside.

“THANK YOU FOR THAT” Jeongyeon screamed to the short girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail who is now running towards…the cafeteria? Jeongyeon looked at the ground squinting and seeing her smores crushed. _ahhh well I guess it’s the powerful being up above or something telling me it’s not a good idea to give this to momo_ , she thought with a dispirited look casted on her face. Suddenly realizing that the bell already rang, Jeongyeon quickly stood up and started sprinting towards the entrance of the college building.

Mina took notice of this too as she started _tiny_ running just behind the woman _wait what number was my room again? 204… 206…208…ah!! There it is!!_ Face quickly lighting up as she saw her classroom’s room number. As quickly as she was relieved to reach on time, entering the room, her heart started beating fast again as she saw the woman from earlier. They were both standing up while the class was seated. The teacher looking at them.

“May I get your names?” She sternly said as she checked her classlist.

“Yoo Jeongyeon” “Myou Mina”

The girls answered. The lady just looked at them for a very long time. Examining them, wondering as to what they did to arrive at the same time and both gasping for air. But that was none of her business. “okay, I assume you’ve read the modules so let’s get on with the exercise quick. If you have any questions just call my attention”

The girls got this as a signal to go to the nearest seats available to quickly hide the shame they felt for being late.

 _And They Were Seatmates._ The first thought that entered Mina’s mind. Remembering that old vine where a random passerby was talking loudly to her friend on the phone and this dude copied her and—anyway _it was funny_ , Mina thought. Little did she know she was unconsciously smiling to the thought of that vine, not realizing that she was already the focus of the class.

“Anything funny, miss myoui?”

“Ah no miss I’m sorry for that i-” she stuttered as she’s totally not a fan of being the center of attention. all that she could do now was to bow down her head and keep quiet. Thankfully, the professor just let out a sigh continuing with the lecture. But she noticed how the girl beside her—oh wait _she said her name was Jeongyeon, right?_ —couldn’t stop giggling after she was called out by the professor.

And so just like that Mina’s 3-hour class on Speech and Communication just ended. Until know she can’t help but wonder why this class is required for everyone attending the university, pretty sure she already learned everything you could learn about communication in high school. She noticed her seatmate, that _girl she found sexy_ earlier standing up and so she stares… It’s a regular thing for Mina to observe people—not specifically people but her surroundings, rather. She barely talks to anyone in the university other than her old friends in high school, Jihyo included, so she took this habit of watching her surroundings and eyeing them. She watches her as she looks for her phone placed in the back pocket of her tight skinny jeans. _It’s illegal to look that hot while reaching for your phone who let you ma’am_ Mina mentally gasps. She prepares to get ready too, remembering she had to meet with Jihyo at the café(teria…but the two best friends like to call it café to sound like a sophisticated college student—totally opposite from their current broke lifestyle). “Ah hey babe? Yeah classes just finished. You’d like to meet there? Gotcha.” It’s Mina’s first time hearing her speaking voice other than the whole giggling-almost-laughing-at-mina-because-she-was-called-out-by-the-professor thing that happened earlier. It was also the first time she realized that this Jeongyeon girl probably had a girlfriend _or boyfriend.. I guess… I won’t judge._ She mentally took note of this as she walked out of the room. _Ahh so she has someone, oh well thanks for that short span of happiness random pretty girl we found choking in the middle of the walkway <3_ Mina thought. This feeling wasn’t new to her. She had a lot of crushes even back in high school but she never said or did anything about it, just loves to watch them and observe how lovely they were from afar.

After walking excruciatingly for 10 minutes just to get to the _café,_ she finally arrived. Trying to look for Jihyo, she saw a familiar tall figure again. Maybe she was just deep in thought while walking but it seems that Jeongyeon was actually going to the cafeteria too. She saw her open her arms and walking towards another girl while having the brightest smile she could ever see so drawn perfectly in such a small and cute face. _Oh so it really was a girlfriend… heh I knew my instincts were right. It’s another win for us, lesbians._ She thought, smirking. “Yo… that’s actually creepy don’t do that Mina” Jihyo interjects while holding a tray with plates filled with boring cafeteria food, Mina’s eyes rolling as she quickly knew who it was. “Shut it, Ji. You wanna sit there?” the blonde haired girl said as she went towards an empty table for two. Jihyo follows her, still carrying the tray “We’ve been friends for almost half of our lives. I know what that looks means young lady.” Mina holding out the chair for her friend as she sits on the other one. “Anyway, Ji—” “Anyway you’ll be in charge of watering the plants later afternoon, ‘kay? I want to play with the girls?” Jihyo cuts Mina, smiling from ear to ear and making her eyes look big like a puppy asking for ~~a favor~~ food. Mina scrunches her nose, smiling, and nods “They miss us, you know. It’s been a while since we’ve played together.” Mina stretches out her arm towards Jihyo’s far shoulder “I know, Ji, I know. I’m miss playing football too and the girls of course but— I’ve been feeling this state of… whatcha call it.. nonchalance? Lately. I just want to be as free as I want without thinking about anything” Jihyo paused her chewing, looked at mina wide-eyed like a realization but with a hint of concern for her friend. “You—oh god Mina, if this isn’t a call for help because you still haven’t been in any relationsh—” The blonde girl quickly put some of her food on to her friend’s plate. Looking at Jihyo with widened piercing eyes “Eat. Ji. You need to eat.” She says as she quickly turns into a smiling princess but with a gaze intense enough to say _shut it or I’ll kill you._ “You’re one scary witch you should know that” “And so should you my dear friend”

The day passed and it’s afternoon. Mina is on her way to the garden as she heard voices coming out near the place. She hides near where Jihyo and her hid earlier in the morning. It’s where they usually go since it’s The Blindspot for people going there to confess to their crushes. _God this is a university why do people do this. Don’t they know there’s literally a whole garden here being tend to by people any time of the day._ She just planned to hide and play games on her phone while waiting for the whole romantic event to happen. She wouldn’t want to become the star of the show when they suddenly hear her pouring water over the plants.

 **I hate you. Yoo Jeongyeon.** **You’re always like this. So fucking dense.**

That was deep. Words that cut through mina’s heart even though it wasn’t directed at her. _Wait haven’t I heard that name before?_ She finally decides to peep through the thin wall and see two women standing near a wooden bench, a huge tree hovering over them. She couldn’t make a clear face out of the other girl, but she had a full bang, black hair tied up in a pig tail. There she also saw a deity— _No not a deity, it’s just Jeongyeon. Just because we’re near the forest doesn’t mean she has to be this majestic nature goddess, Mina._ She battles herself but is quickly drawn back to the pair’s conversation.

**So you’re telling me I’ve been sending all these signs and you haven’t gotten a single hint? Not one bit?**

Mina look’s at Jeongyeon. In that moment she felt like she connected with her. Knew exactly what she was feeling. The feeling of hurt and dismay. She was not angry—rather, she was sad. Mina never wanted to come out of the blue and just hug the tall girl, make sure the pain she’s feeling was all gone. Not until this very moment. Jeongyeon just looked at the other girl, pain painted in her eyes. Trying to look for something, an answer to all her questions, maybe. Mina doesn’t know—more like she doesn’t want to assume too much as she’s never even held a single conversation with her but is already feeling this deep, weird connection with her.

**This is frustrating. I’ve had enough. I just think we don’t see eye to eye anymore.**

Jeongyeon tried to reach for her girlfriends hand, but the other girl avoided it, pushed it away.

_“This is just an obstacle, okay? We can get through this together, please? I’ll make sure to change I can be who you want I promise”_

Mina felt Jeongyeon’s words. She couldn’t almost stomach it. The way she said it in such a sad tone, almost as if she’s at the edge of breaking down. Mina was never one to be invested in a confession or breakup that happens within the…endless corners here in the school garden. Not even one to watch romance movies (she likes the action and zombie ones) but she can’t stop observing.

**Here, take your apartment keys. I’ve already taken everything little by little anyway. The fact that you never noticed says a lot, Jeong.**

_“Will this really be the end of it? No explanation, whatsoever? Please, Momo.”_

Mina sees tears start to roll down Jeongyeon’s eyes. Like an angel, fallen from heaven, stripped off its wings. A sudden surge of emotions rushes through Mina. So much for that nonchalance talk with Jihyo. She returns her mind to the plants and waters them carefully, making sure not to make any sound, and leaves the garden.

She felt heavy on the way home, that afternoon. After that whole depressing event, she still had to go back to the biology lab to prepare some stuff before leaving. Seeing Jihyo smiling and playing with their football friends on the field somewhat made her happy, at least. _I guess I’ll have to play with them soon_. The thought crosses her mind but soon dissipates as she sees Jeongyeon right by the bus’ waiting shed, sitting, looking down on the ground. The thought of being there for her enters her mind. She stopped walking and ponders on it for a bit but ended up just staring at the girl. After 10 minutes the bus arrived and Jeongyeon hopped in. _Yep this is for the best_ , she reasoned, and went home.

Sleep wasn’t really the top priorities of her body that night, it seems. The scene on the garden keeps on replaying and replaying in her mind. She never felt this way about a person before. Pretty sure she’s just imagining things—worse, romanticizing a heartbreak.

 _Damn I’m cruel (Am I)? But rather than me, what about her? Is she okay? Oh god I hope she is I hope I had her number and make one of those late night talks people do when someone’s sad like that Korean drama Ji made me watch. I’m insane (Mina you’re insane) you just saw her choke on…what was that charcoal looking thing—food?—anyway you saw just saw her this morning(But it was funny plus Ji helped her). Didn’t even notice her the whole month since you’ve started college(Well you were kind of sleeping with open eyes in all your classes like some cultic devil). Why make it bother you now? Plus you’ve seen countless of couples breakup there (although she is the best looking so far) But she doesn’t know me—she didn’t need my help. (I should’ve at least taken the courage to talk to her before getting on the bus) ENOUGH!! WHY ARE MY THOUGHTS SO LOUD?! For a shy and soft-spoken girl like me is this really normal (yes. Yes. It is you’ve been like this since you were in elementary, honey.)_  
  
The night was long and Mina’s bedroom was filled with incomprehensible thoughts, for now.


	2. I loved the way you smile, it sent me to different dimensions no one could even imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this feeling would lead me but I hope someday I will. I won't ask for much, would gladly look at you at a distance forever if it's okay.

> It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness—

_ahh, this is the wrong book… In hindsight, it feels like it could be…except it’s NOT the best of times NOR is it the season of light_

It was 2 in the afternoon, a Wednesday. She’s in the library to look for something but for now, let’s just make it clear that Mina hated Wednesdays—It’s in the middle of a weekday, how should one feel? Sad that the weekends over? Excited that it’s ALMOST weekend again in 3 days? Anyway, she hated Wednesdays. It’s the lack of clarity of what emotion one should be feeling. She liked being straightforward, wanted none of this vague and insensible situation she is in right now.

The situation? Well, the situation is this: Ms. Sunmi, the stern professor from her communications class, the one where her brokenhearted ~~goddess~~ classmate was also in, asked earlier that morning about Jeongyeon’s situation.

You see, Mina isn’t the type to volunteer. Never. She would like to stay out of every presentation if ever. Would rather stay in the back or against the wall whilst her friends perform in the middle of the club or something. This one—oh boy…This one was an exception. She quickly raised her hand the moment her _sexy, beautiful, mesmerizing, always-wearing-red-lipstick_ professor asked the class if there’s anyone that could contact Jeongyeon if she had any friends in class.

Yup. Jeongyeon had been MIA since what—3, 4 weeks now? And there she thought when she sat beside her before, she’d get to see her seatmate get all giggly again for being dumb. “Ahh yes, thank you for that, Miss Myoui. Please see me after this session ends.”

A swift wave of shock ran through her body. Like she was electrocuted. _Oh god Oh god Oh god I raised my hand what do I do what do I do what do I do_

[Earlier that morning: Communications class]

“Miss Myoui” Her teacher called out to her. The room was empty at this point, there wasn’t really any reason for her teacher to call her out like that it’s just that… Mina’s been staring blankly on the floor since she doesn’t know when. Lifeless, like she stopped functioning the moment she was told to see the teacher.

With a worried look on her face, Sunmi cackled. “Miss are you okay with your school works? Is it weighing on you lately? Or is it because you volunteered yourself for something you didn’t expect you’d do?”

Mina, finally snapping out of it, looked straight into Sunmi’s eyes—shocked, creases forming on her forehead. _Wha—h-how could she—_

“Mmmm did I hit it perfectly with the last part? I’m a communications professor, honey, of course, I’d know. I also thought it was pretty funny how both of you entered the room late, panting like there was no tomorrow. I thought you two were friends, turns out you weren’t but was just slightly crushing on her”

Mina’s mouth formed into this giant oval, jaws dropping like it’s irretrievable at this point. _SHE GOT IT SPOT ON. FREAKIN. AMAZING. (WHAT WAIT NO NOT AMAZING THAT’S ACTUALLY SCARY WHAT THE HECK)_

“Yup, yup, save your appreciative words for later, I know what you’re thinking. I’m gonna be honest with you, I’m not trying to play cupid here or anything and I know this is kinda illegal but I’m giving her your number and address NOT BECAUSE I have to go on a date with my girlfriend, okay? I did this BECAUSE I want to teach my students the VALUE of communicating with strangers and how to deal with their feelings in doing so? Sound good, yeah?” Sunmi quickly flashes mina the card written with Jeongyeon’s number and address—it most likely came from the student directory each teacher is given at the start of the semester.

She’d make a good con artist, this Miss Sunmi, who just now left in a hurry as she took her LV bag, high heels clanking and all. Unable to do anything but accept what happened, Mina just sat there. Alone. In an empty classroom. Contemplating. And contemplating. _IM. FU%IN. SCREWED._

[Present: 2 PM]

And so here she is. At the school library finding a book on how to make a new friend—rather, how to make a new friend when you knew she broke up with her girlfriend and that’s probably the reason why she wasn’t going to school so you volunteered to go to her place and ask her if everything’s okay ( _wow way to sum it up._ )

It’s been hours since she started looking for the perfect book. To no avail, she just went out of the school library. Went inside a 7-11 store to get a cup of coffee.

_Ahh. I'm screwed. So screwed. I can’t even tell Ji about this she’s going to enjoy laughing her ass off for literally MONTHS. What the—what did I get myself into (Myou Mina, you amaze me)_ _Shut up inner inner consciousness. I don’t need you here. (No you shut up, look at the address it’s right around the corner just go there and finish the business once and for all) OKAY FINE I’LL DO IT I’LL DO IT_

Mina snaps back to reality. Both hands on her now messy hair. She turns her head to look around her. Sees the face of the cashier guy looking weirdly at her, like he’s preparing to call ~~the cops~~ his manager or something. Mina then quickly takes a last sip of the coffee and leaves, not in the calm and collected way of course. She just HAD to knock at least a chair or two on her way out. She’s meeting the girl that’s been the reason why she can’t get a good night’s sleep lately, after all.

[3 am, outside Jeongyeon’s house]

Mina looks at the card. Then turns around to inspect the area and looks back at the card again.

_(It’s the unending loop of looking at the address and looking around to check if it’s right, Mina) NO, BUT WHAT IF I KNOCK ON THE WRONG DOOR (Nope. 207. Yup this is the correct one) NO WAIT—_

It seems Mina’s braver side won the fight as she knocked on the door, not too hard. Not too soft either, but at this point, every sense Mina could feel are all escalated. She could feel the touch of thin air around her ankles uncovered by her pants and converse shoes as she’s not wearing any socks. The sound of the wind and the birds sang so loud like it was a beautiful harmony between chaos and peace. It’s been 3 whole minutes but still no response. She decides to knock again, this time saying “Hi, this is Mina, your classmate from Communications class?”

She hears a thud, finally. 2 thuds and around 8 stomps to be exact, with the sound growing closer and closer. The door’s lock finally clicks and it opens.

“Uh hey? Come in, come in. It’s cold outside, sorry I didn’t mind about the knocks at first. Thought it was something else” Jeongyeon was…tall as usual. Gorgeous… as usual. She’s looking like a whole ass visual, main dancer, main vocal, the face of the group, the maknae, and the unnie all at once, to be completely honest. She was wearing this grey hoodie too large for her thin stature. Her short silky black hair just hanging loose. Black Adidas tights that she wore effortlessly like she was some model a sports magazine.

Mina was mesmerized. _God. She’s gorgeous. (What are you doing standing there dumbass you’ve been staring for exactly 6 seconds go follow her inside already you look like a creepy sasaeng_ //crazy fan// _who just went to their idol’s house)._

Jeongyeon doesn’t seem to notice, though, already inside her apartment trying to tidy up as much as possible before mina sees.

As Mina entered, she noticed… How everything was rather…. kept clean. Incredibly clean actually. She wasn’t expecting this to be the outcome of a brokenhearted soul? Should she experience it too, then? Even she knows she’s not on this level of neatness—and she’s been rewarded as the best blackboard cleaner during kindergarten, too.

Jeongyeon, about to sit down on the floor with legs crossed, next to the table in the middle of her tiny apartment, smiles while making eye contact with mina and gestures with her hands that she should sit in front of her too. Mina, eyes widening with the sudden interaction does a tiny bow with her head and proceeds to sit on her feet, kneeling position, and both hands on her lap. She glances at Jeongyeon and notices how she giggled at the sight. _Ahh, am being too formal?_

“I’m really sorry, I assume miss sent you here to know how I’m doing? Although I can’t believe they still do that I mean… we’re in college…” Jeongyeon says, scratching her head, the smile never fading.

Mina looks down and shakes her head softly “No… actually… she just asked if someone could try and contact you.” She says, still looking down.

“Ahh so you must have gone out of your way to go here ahhhh thank you thank you wait—let me get you… what would you like, coffee?” Jeongyeon signals her that she’ll go to the kitchen and prepare the coffee. About to stand up, Mina interrupted her.

“Wait— no it’s okay I’ve had enough of that. Actually went to drink some before going here” She finally raises her head takes a glance at Jeongyeon. Once more, flustered as Jeongyeon was still staring and smiling at her like she never looked away since earlier. _Why does she stare like that to someone?! Doesn’t she have any sense of embarrassment??_

“—oh and so I uhh just came here to give you this” She hands out the lecture notes to Jeongyeon and the black-haired girl receives it. Kinda bummed out their hand didn’t touch as it does in those cheesy teenage romance movies.

”Ohhh Thank you for this!! Uhhh, miss…..?” Jeongyeon looks at Mina, eyes saying as if it were saying sorry for forgetting the girl’s name “Mina. Myoui Mina.” Mina smiles, awkwardly, like one of those birthday parties where everyone’s singing you a happy birthday and you just stand there in the middle not knowing what to do.

“Jeongyeon. Yoo Jeongyeon” The taller woman reaches out her hand, offering a handshake. Mina takes it. The two girls look at each other and realize how awkward this whole thing became. Their eyebrows slowly furrowing, both decided to laugh at the same time like it was rehearsed.

“Jeez glad we got that out of the way.” Jeongyeon chuckles. It was the most satisfying feeling Mina has ever felt. A huge weight was lifted off her chest. Mina’s the type who’s very shy at first but after getting to know the person for a little bit, she opens up just as quickly. She finally had the ice breaker moment with Jeongyeon so the rest of this would be smooth sailing, right?

They were chatting about what Jeonyeon missed during the actual classes and about how Ms. Sunmi always prefers to wear the scarlet red sandals on Wednesdays and Fridays, it’s probably her date night. After a while, the topic went to what happened during Jeongyeon’s absence.

“It’s a long story, but actually I had my friend Sana give me the comm notes every afternoon so I don’t need to do much to catch up. Y’know Yeonjung? She’s from our class. Well apparently, she also has a class with Sana so she gives the notes to her, and Sana, being just a few houses away from here, delivers it to me like a courier— Ah! But of course, I was completely saved by you. She just called earlier this morning and said she couldn’t bring it today since she caught a slight fever and cramps.. probably because of her football practices” Jeongyeon nods her head in agreement as she tells her own story as if trying to remember every bit of it so as not to miss any detail.

“Oh, she plays football? My friend also plays it too they might know each other” She says as she plays with her fingers.

“Maybe they do! but umm I don’t know if you could really call it that... but well… kicking the ball, running in the field…. That’s basically playing right?” Jeongyeon leans closer to mina trying to cover the side of her mouth with one hand and whispers

“don’t tell her I told you this, but she SUCKS AT IT.” She chuckles out loud as she quickly jerked back to her position, both hands now on her stomach

Mina didn’t even try to decipher what Jeongyeon said. Everything said to her just sounded like symbols after the girl leaned in. She couldn’t breathe—more like forgot how to. Although happening only for a short moment, her world went on like it was in slow motion. Like if the feeling of what it’d be like lying on the grass under a huge sakura tree on a spring day could be smelled. Her heart pounding fast, she couldn’t control it. Even unconsciously had to place her hand on her chest to calm it down. _THINK MINA, THINK (WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT) she’s laughing…so I should too right? (She looks like she’s doing an extreme jaw exercise from the intense laughing that she’s doing but she still looks cute as hell)_

Mina let out a small chuckle. Smiling shyly while her hand slightly covers her mouth. _She got that cute dolphin laugh gosh what isn’t cute about her? (okay mina let’s stop romanticizing everything that she does please?)_  
  


Jeongyeon, still laughing, looks at mina “Ahh sorry sorry, the thought of Sana playing football is just so funny to me. She wasn’t the type to be good at those games, you see. She’s clumsy as hell that girl” she reasons out as she wipes the tears coming out of her eyes.

It became dead silent all of a sudden. Jeongyeon looks like she’s preparing for mina to leave, currently patting off imaginary dust in her clothes just so it won’t be as awkward. NO!! I don’t want to leave yet. No. think. Think…

“Ah!” Mina might have said that louder than usual, as it made Jeongyeon jump a little and looked at Mina, tilting her head with a cute look of questioning what Mina’s about to say.

“How about I help you do the most recent assignment? It’s about filming yourself while talking to a stranger, with consent… of course. It’s kind of a win-win situation for me you see, we’re not friends so I can consider you a stranger… and since I’m here already—”

“No problem!! Sure let’s do that” Jeongyeon grabs her phone from her back pocket and opens the camera

_Goodness, me. I really thought of that excuse huh… but it’s not really an excuse you see it’s true that I’ll benefit a lot from this—_

“I’ll start recording now, okay?—wait what do we talk about?” Jeongyeon looks away from her camera and directly at Mina, the shorter girl still sitting with her knees down and both her hands attentively placed on her lap “Anything!!” “Okay okay!” Jeongyeon places the phone on top of a drawer just a few feet away from them and starts the timer.

Mina just stepped outside Jeongyeon’s unit. Quickly looking back at the woman Just inside the room, now walking towards the door.

“Again, thank you for that, Mina. You were such a big help, honestly.“ The girl rests her elbow on the wall just right above her head. _You look so innocent I don’t even think you know how sexy you look right now, Yoo._

Mina, now turning her back on Jeongyeon is about to take her to leave when suddenly—

“Ahh by the way… We really can’t do this thing again, you know.” Jeongyeon scratches her head, smiling.

“Wh-what?” _Did I do anything wrong? Does she… does she know I went here because of my own motives? WHAT—_

“Of course! The next time there’d be an assignment like this where you’d have to film with a stranger… we can’t do that ‘cause we’re friends now!” Jeongyeon let’s out a large bright smile, waving her hand to Mina “See you in school!”

Mina couldn’t help but blush so she quickly turned back around and continued walking, raising her hand and doing an OK sign expecting Jeongyeon to see it.

It felt as if she just crossed the barrier between North Korea to South Korea. _I am in the clear now..? We’re… finally…. Friends?_

She took a good and slow walk on her way back home. Thinking about the best 2 hours she spent on a school day. _You know what? Maybe I like Wednesdays._

[The Next Day: Communications Class]

The sounds of people walking out of the classroom fill up the room. Suddenly, only two people are left. A tall and slender figure who is, surprisingly, wearing white sneakers today instead of her usual red hot 4-inch sandals walks toward the other girl, currently standing up with her bag and fixing her seat.

The older woman crosses her arms, inspecting the shorter blonde.

“So It had no effect huh?”

Mina turns her head to the taller figure, tilting her head as if wondering what she meant by the question.

“I meant, young lady, you didn’t have an effect on miss Yoo? she hasn’t attended the class yet, and here I thought you worked on that last Wednesday” Her hand tapping Mina’s head like she was petting a cute rabbit.

Mina let’s out a deep sigh with a hint of annoyance and walks away from Sunmi towards the exit “Well, miss, you should’ve made the test harder then”

Sunmi was taken aback by the sudden attitude she received from her student. Kind of how it feels when your dog suddenly doesn’t obey you anymore.

Sunmi calls for her student who’s now by the door. ”I love how you’re communicating and showing me more of your true attitude, miss Myou. I’ll take that as a compliment for being your communications teacher. Maybe it didn’t work out with miss yoo but if you ever need help with that virgin lifestyle of yours I’d be glad to lend you a hand” Sunmi smiles as she waves her student goodbye

Mina stopped at her feet and reprocessing the whole conversation. Eyes getting wider as she realized what her teacher just said. Looking at Sunmi with the most shocked face she could ever form.

Sunmi’s eyes also widen as she realized what that could have meant for a raging (most probably) lesbian like her student. “—NO WAIT. I DIDN’T MEAN LITERALLY” She shakes her head along with both of her hands. Aggressively disagreeing with the current turn of events. Her whole body language cringing.

“I mean I would gladly help you with Miss Yoo if you want. Jeez. Get a grip darling. You’re making my head hurt” Sunmi chuckles at how ridiculous the misunderstanding was.

Mina now shaking her head and heading towards the hallway as she hugs her textbooks. It’s been years since she’s been amused during her work as a teacher. Maybe something will come out of these two, and she hopes she’ll be there to find out.

[Lunch time: Canteen]

Mina has known Jihyo for most of her life now, she’s grateful Jihyo stuck with her even joining her with the gardening thing she’s doing. Jihyo might not know this but Mina knows. Her best friend isn’t precisely the type who likes gardening. She probably entered with me because she’s afraid I’ll be all alone in college because I lost interest in football… or life in general, actually.

However, something changed about her recently. She’s being too smiley and giggly in everything she does. Like what she’s doing right now oh god she looks like some ghost is tickling her she can’t even focus on her food and keeps on giggling like an idiot.

“Buddy… you okay? I mean… your head’s still working fine right?”

Jihyo’s face made this 180-degree change where she went from a smiling giggly child to this so done with life annoyed 40-year-old lady. “What? Mi… you know I still find it weird that you have such an innocent face but when you actually speak to people you’re close with it’s like the only thing that’s left for you to do is to stab them literally to take the final blow because of how tactless you word things.”

Mina nudges her friend’s arm. “Ehhhyyy you know I’m only like this to youuuu~ even I’m soft to Hyunie and Chaeng”

“Yeah, that’s what scares me the most. Dahyun and Chaeyoung don’t know how much of a monster you truly are even though we’ve been friends for 6 years. 6 YEARS MINA!!” Jihyo rebuts. Raising both of her hands in the air.

“But 10 with you” Mina winks at her friend. “So spill it already woman, something happened during football or something?”

Just like that, from a disgusted look, Jihyo’s face changed into a melting giggly marshmallow again  
“ Yes~ maybe~ ” Mina leans closer towards her friend, eyes wide open. (😉) Eager to listen to what her friend has to tell.

“Well, you see there’s this girl during the football games. She’s not particularly good or anything… but she’s so pretty and cute and smiley and” Jihyo looks at Mina, noticing how her friend’s all giggly like she’s teasing her “Yes yes. I’m a little gay like you okay stop that you’re scary”

Mina rolls her eyes at that totally unnecessary remark and continues eating her lunch. “Oh.. wait did you say Sana? I think I know her from a friend” Jihyo quickly jolts at her answer “D-did you say, friend? Mina? You made a friend this is big news oh my god” “Stop it Ji, just a classmate”

They’ve been friends for the longest time. Of course, Jihyo knows what this means. Mina’s probably crushing on this ‘friend’ of hers but she’s happy enough knowing her friend’s doing something out of the usual, she guesses. Known her well enough not to pry too much but be there for her when she needs her help. She knows Mina takes everything in small steps but any step is a step forward. Their friendship has come to a point where they can’t really say cheesy things to each other but she knows Mina knows she’s happy for her, especially now.

“What? Ji? Why do you have that loving look on your face ew” Mina interrupts Jihyo’s thoughts.

“Nothing, I’m just happy things are going well for us lately.” Jihyo taps Mina’s shoulder “Anyway you should come to the football practices sometimes! Just for fun! Meet more friends you know.”

“Yes. Sure. And maybe this Sana can introduce me to some of her friends next time?” Mina jokingly says. Mina subtly hinting something to Jihyo, but the girl doesn’t know about Sana being friends with Jeongyeon yet so she innocently winks along with Mina.

[Afternoon: Biology Laboratory]

Mina’s not the kind to chat much when she’s with her friends. Prefers to use the phone and play games. Sometimes Jihyo plays with her, but most of her friends just chat with each other, making her join the conversation sometimes. Like what they’re doing this time. She casually entered the room and found two of her friends chatting about their respective degrees. The four of them both went their separate ways but they try to get the same general classes as much as possible. Hearing them talk about something they’re passionate about makes Mina’s heart hurt. Like being stabbed by a needle, unnoticeably small but you can feel it. It’s the good kind though, she’s the happiest when her friends are happy. Until—

> “Hey have you watched the new episode of TTT?”
> 
> “What, you mean that show with 9 girls pretending to be students and teachers?”
> 
> “Yes! Yes! That one! I kind of like the art teacher she’s so cute and  
> knows her stuff about art”
> 
> “That’s because you’re an art girl, Chaeyoung-ah, you’re too whipped”
> 
> “And what about it?!— Oh speaking of whipped there was this girl  
> who came in late in art class today. Ahh she was seriously pretty and tall”
> 
> “Ehh? Like you don’t find every girl you see pretty?”
> 
> “Shut it Dahyun. I know. But give it to me this time!  
> She’s not an art student like me! She’s just taking that class to fill up her units”
> 
> “We’ve been attending classes for almost 2  
> months now, why only notice her today?”
> 
> “Apparently she’s been out for a month but she said  
> she’ll attend regularly. I’m looking forward to it I’m gonna  
> make her my muse for our next art plate”
> 
> “Oh? You’re talking to her already?… Seriously you’re too smooth with the ladies  
> I just turn into this very fragile tofu and gay panic most times”
> 
> “You’re a Communications student though?  
> I guess you should try and learn from me”
> 
> “Those are absolutely two different things—"
> 
> “Wait… just curious but… does this girl have short black hair, about 5’4” Chaeng?”

The two girls look at their friend who’s currently leaning towards their conversation they thought only they were having.

“Mina? You were here the whole time? It’s still 20 mins before classes start I thought you were still eating with Ji” The pale white girl wearing her usual I-don’t-give-a-fuck-what-people-think-about-me XXL shirt with checkered pajamas and Dr. Martens sandals answered. More shocked now that she realized Mina actually joined in their conversation rather than the usual sit in her chair and play games until the teacher arrives.

Mina looks at Dahyun and smiles. She doesn’t show her teeth, however, which is probably a sign that she didn’t want to hear her say anything but rather wanted Chaeyoung to answer the question.

You see, the girls know Mina’s scary side. They’ve been friends for a long time but Mina just has this aura around her that you have to give her what she wants like a fragile and soft baby that she is. Sometimes, though, she also has this very independent serious aura that you really can’t tell when it’ll appear but when it does it does.

And so Chaeng also receives the unspoken message and obediently answers. “Yup… pretty much. Plus she’s wearing this hot black leather jacket that perfectly accented her shoulders. I should’ve paid more attention when she was still attending classes two months ago, honestly—wait 5’4”?! How did you—”

Mina calmly smiles at her friends and quickly walks away to the lockers behind the class, reaching for her lab coat. “Oh nothing, just curious is all” She hums as a bunch of their other classmates starts to get it and the room is once again filled with chattering noises.

[Afternoon: Classes End]

Mina takes the long route when walking to her home. The campus is big but she’s just taking her chance to maybe see the hot girl Chaeyoung was talking about—she knows it’s _her_ Jeongyeon, of course.

She’s sure this feeling won’t last long anyway. Decided to just make the most while she’s having fun swooning over her. This isn’t really anything serious for Mina (or so she would like to think). It’s better this way, at least she can feel like a giddy 12 year old just by seeing her happy crush walk around school. Much better than only feeling empty and lonely about how her friends are finally living their life, meeting new people while she gets to live…her current life. It takes her mind away from actual problems like her family, specifically her dad.

Mina sees Jeongyeon walk out of the Culinary Building just a few meters away and watches her at a distance. _That black leather jacket really does accent her shoulders well, huh. Chaeyoung really has a good eye on things like these._ She thought, almost drooling. The sight is enough for her to stop walking and wait for Jeongyeon to disappear out of her peripheral vision. She’s afraid wanting more would cause her to become a full-fledged stalker. She’s not about that life, she hopes.

[Night: Mina’s house]

And now she’s back on her bed again, at night, with a whole weekend to think about unnecessary romantic feelings which may have been caused by none other than miss Yoo. Also, what color of sheep hay would she want to mass produce in Minecraft next—let’s not forget about that.

She just hopes that days like this would stay constant, hopefully even better now that she’ll probably see Jeongyeon attending her classes again. She remembered how she had this very distinct cute dolphin-like laugh back in her apartment. It was something she'd keep in a time capsule in her memory bank for sure. Like everyone else, she doesn’t know what the future holds for her. But maybe somebody inside her is hoping, that she'd be part of a certain girl’s future. Maybe. But she doesn’t notice this yet. All she knows for now is that her friends are happy, she’s happy, and she loves Wednesdays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pace is a little too slow, isn't it? I'm just trying to completely set the stage so for now, just enjoy the fluff chapters to come <3 sorry for the inconsistent update! not saying it's gonna be consistent soon but ill just apologize anyway 'cause life gets in everyone's way of fangirling. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> Yes!! You've reached the end. Yup I warned you I'm not a writer lmaooo but please! if you have any reactions to this story just comment below or better yet interact with me on twitter!! @secretyjy <<< this is the account I'll use for writing. I actually have a main but I'm too shy to say it to anyone since I'm not confident in my writing capabilities lmao. Any suggestions on how to write better would be very much appreciated! Just seeing people read this will surely melt my heart. Let's see each other on twitter, bye for now!


End file.
